Awe in Translation
by BulletStrong
Summary: Emma and Regina are closer than ever and the sheriff decides that they'll binge watch Orange Is The New Black while Henry is at camp. The lesbian sex scenes spark a conversation that certainly changes things. Swan Queen. One-Shot.


**Plot:** Emma and Regina are closer than ever and the sheriff decides that they'll binge watch Orange Is The New Black while Henry is at camp. The lesbian sex scenes spark a conversation that certainly changes things. Swan Queen.

* * *

"Come on Gina! You're not getting out of this!" Emma yelled in a singsong tone as she swiveled to look at the mansion staircase. She heard Regina groan and smiled with her tongue caught between her teeth.

The two mothers had forged an extremely close relationship after they found Merlin and saved the blonde from the dagger's darkness. Regina allowed Emma to see her without the walls and defense mechanisms. It was amazing to see the woman that Daniel had loved and the sheriff could see why the stable boy had fallen. Regina was loyal, kind, and surprisingly sweet. They hung out every Friday night when Henry stayed with Snow and Charming, had breakfast together every morning, and attended Henry's sports games together. It was nice to have a true friend, a best friend.

"Give me one second!" Regina grumbled, "I'm throwing on comfy clothes."

Emma hummed and began searching for Orange is The New Black on Regina's Netflix account. The blonde was so excited that her gal pal had all the latest technology. It made this experience so riveting. Emma watched in amazement as the ninety-inch television showed the show's poster and the lists for season one and two. The blonde heard Regina's dainty footsteps and turned to tell the brunette to retrieve the snacks from the kitchen but her thought process was stunted immediately.

Regina was wearing tight, black yoga pants that stuck to her strong thighs and ended mid-calf. Her toned abdomen was on display and Emma felt her mouth go dry. Then it was the Sahara in there when she lifted her eyes the rest of the way to see a black sports bra that accentuated the brunette's small, but _so goddamn_ _perky_ , breasts.

Emma cleared her throat, "You mind getting the snacks?"

"Those aren't snacks, Emma. They're coronaries waiting to happen." Regina teased but turned to the kitchen anyway. And holy shit, the ass of Regina Mills in yoga pants was like a Picasso piece. Emma turned quickly, thrusting her back into the couch.

Her face scrunched as she silently whispered, "It's okay to notice the sexiness of your friends. I'm not _really_ into that. I'm with Killian."

It was chant that had been drilled into the blonde when she was a pre-teen. Most of her foster parents had been homophobic and when they had noticed her wandering eyes, they beat the lesson into her. It followed her throughout her entire life but Emma's brain still turned to mush whenever she caught sight of an attractive female.

A bowl of popcorn was placed in front of her and she snapped out of her thoughts. Regina plopped down beside her and Emma could smell her intoxicating apple perfume.

"Ready." The brunette stated as she ripped open a box of Goober's and dumped some into her hand.

Emma coughed uncomfortably, "Okay. So, this is a show about a women's prison. Think you can handle it?"

Regina smirked, "I'm from the Enchanted Forest, dear. I hardly think your criminal justice system could match the methods of torture from my home."

"Yeah, yeah, Elvira." Emma teased, pressing play on the remote before throwing the device between them. Regina grabbed a small remote from the side table and shut the lights in the room, thrusting the living room into the darkness for a moment until the show's colors illuminated them. The show progressed and the women were thoroughly obsessed.

Suddenly, at the forty-seven minute mark, an extremely graphic lesbian sex scene played between the characters Nichols and Morello. Emma tensed as she watched Nichols, on her knees, finger and suck Morello off in the shower as she held a firm grip on her breast. The blonde scrambled for the remote and pressed the fast-forward button.

"Hey!" Regina shrieked and ripped the remote from the sheriff's hand, pressing pause. She turned to face Emma incredulously, waiting for the blonde to explain.

"That made me uncomfortable!" Emma bellowed, reaching for the remote but Regina pulled it back with a scowl.

"What did?" She questioned suspiciously. Emma scoffed and looked at the ceiling.

"That graphic… lesbian stuff. It makes me uncomfortable. I don't want to see that." Emma turned to look at the brunette and was met with a deep frown.

"Do you have an issue with the LGBT community?" Emma knew by her tone of voice that the question was weighted and the blonde frowned. She turned to face Regina and saw the scrunched nose and crossed arms.

"Uh, no." She responded shakily and saw Regina's mouth fall open. The brunette flew off the couch and ran into the kitchen. Emma gasped in shock before following, "Regina! What? What did I say?"

She entered the kitchen and watched as Regina poured herself an inordinate amount of white wine into a large glass. Emma's eyes widened and she moved closer to the obviously distressed woman. Regina sighed as she leaned onto the counter.

"Emma, I thought you'd be accepting." The brunette whispered, her fingers pressing on her temple. Emma could feel the tension in the air, ready to explode in her face.

"I… am," The blonde stuttered, her hands wringing, "I don't like sex scenes, that's all."

Regina glared at her, "You watched 'Love and Other Drugs' and didn't bat an eye."

Emma sighed, knowing the brunette was right. But she was getting it all wrong. Emma wasn't homophobic. Just the opposite, actually. She was afraid to let that part of herself out, to be who she really was. Her realm was not accepting, no matter how much it claimed otherwise. Emma had been taught by the system that being bisexual was wrong and so she hid behind men. She hid behind Neal and August and Graham and, now, she hid behind Killian even though all she wanted to do was grab Regina and kiss her until they were blue in the face.

Suddenly, Emma jumped. Regina was angry that she might be biased. Why? Was Regina… bi as well?

"Why are you so upset?" Emma whispered, hoping that her gut was right. Regina took a large swig of her wine and swallowed audibly.

"Because I…" Regina let out a nervous chuckle and Emma walked forward until her front was pressed against the brunette's side.

"Just say it, Regina," Emma whispered, her breath hitting the other woman's ear, "Please say it."

Regina blew out a heavy breath, "I'm bisexual. I've slept with and dated both genders. I'm currently in love with a woman. It would kill me to know that you hate a part of me."

Emma smiled briefly. Regina Mills, The Evil Queen, Madame Mayor is bi. Emma felt her heart jumpstart. Since the beginning, the blonde had felt an attraction, a pull. When they fought, Emma always felt heat build in her belly and it wasn't anger. It was unadulterated arousal. Those pencil skirts, silk shirts, and tall heels made Emma's core clench. And maybe that was why they clashed so much. The blonde hated that the brunette could make her feel such a way; a way that she had been told was shameful. Now, seeing such a strong, independent woman say that, yes, she was that way and that was alright, it made her fear melt away.

She needed to let that orphan go. The girl that listened to her foster families because she just wanted to be loved was gone. Emma Swan was strong and independent and she could love women too. And she did.

She loved this woman. Emma Swan loved Regina Mills. She had been repressing that feeling for years. _Years_. Ever since meeting her on the front walkway that fateful night. Emma believed her journey to love started during their first conversation. She also knew that if they hadn't butted heads with Henry, they probably would have been married by now. And oddly enough, that didn't make Emma want to run. It made her want to fight. Fight for this woman. Fight for the life she could have.

"Gina," Emma whispered emotionally and grabbed Regina's elbow, "Look at me."

Regina sniffed before turning to face her with a dejected look. Emma burrowed her fingers into Regina's now long locks. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips, stunning both of them. The blonde was prepared to make an epic speech about her fear, life, and love but looking into the brunette's sad eyes, she felt the pull to finally kiss those lips and she didn't resist. When she pulled back, Regina stared at her wide-eyed.

"Emma?" She whispered, her throat constricting and her heart soaring.

"Please tell me I'm the woman you love." Regina let out a laugh, her eyes glistening with repressed emotion.

"Yes. For a long time, my dear." Regina cradled her cheek and smiled with excitement.

"Before we go any further, let me go call a certain pirate to give him the good news."

"Yes, of course. And please excuse me, I have a certain sanctimonious male thief that needs to be informed of this development."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please review! Your feedback would be amazing!


End file.
